Lost Fire
by ShadowWolfPack
Summary: Natsu lost his family and taken in by a giant red dragon. He learn more than just fire dragon slayer magic and after seven years sets of alone into the world to start his new adventure. Natsu x Harem.
1. Chapter 1 A boy and a dragon

'Blank' thought

"Blank" speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Darker, Smarter Natsu

Chapter 1 A boy and a dragon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the middle of a forest there was a three years old child that was left alone crying under a giant tree. His cries attracted a powerful red dragon. The dragon landed in front of the child at such force, the entire forest shook. " **Child why are you crying** " the dragon bellowed. "*sniff* I… I… I don't know were my family is. We… we… were *sniff* supposed to meet each other near the big tree" the child said pointing at the tree he was sitting under. " **QUITE CHILD, were are you from"** said the dragon. "*sniff* over there" the child pointed off into the distance. **"Stay here child I will find your family".**

The dragon took off into the direction the child pointed toward only to find a village burnt down leaving blood splatters all over and ashes left to blow in the wind. After a half an hour of searching the dragon determined that there was no survivors left and soon went back to the boy.

There he was sniffling, calming him self down. **'So the boy is now an orphan huh'** **"Child your all that's left of your village. From this day forward I will take care of you for I am Igneel the king of the fire dragons, what is your name child"** "My name is Natsu", **"Well then Natsu climb upon my back and we'll begin your training".** "Tr… training". **"Yes training so that you won't lose anyone else".** "Okay *sniff*". The two set off towards the mountains to a cave that Igneel have been in for the last several years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One year later

5:00 am inside the cave that Natsu been living in. **"Natsu it's time to start teaching you about culture"** "Okay Igneel" ' **Wow that was easier than expected'.** Igneel began to teach Natsu how to read and write, after months of teaching Natsu he began to learn about history, battle tactics and dragon culture, soon Natsu began learn mathematics and science. He became a brilliant child, easily rivaling top minds of his generation within the next year or so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later

Natsu began to train his body, for warmup he started to carry boulders that tripled the size of himself for 10 miles each day adding a mile at the end of each week. Afterward Natsu would practice his swordsmanship for five hours than sparred with Igneel for two more hour. Once training was over Natsu would review battle tactics all while hunting for his own food since Igneel stop providing for him a year back. **'The kid is getting stronger at such an incredible rate not to mention being as smart as he is'** "Father I finished my hunting so I'll be sleeping early" **'F...f...father'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One year later

" **Natsu you've been able to spar with me with only your skill with a sword so I believe its time to teach you magic, dragon slayer magic"** "What kind of magic is it" **"The magic I'll teach you if honed correctly will have to power to rival that of a true dragon"**. For several weeks Natsu had been training his control over fire, at first he could barely control a single ember but now he could ignite his entire body on fire. One day Natsu was inside the cave and found a black covered magic book titled _"fire_ _of death_ _"_. Natsu started to read the book and started to add the death fire into his training regiment. After a few months Natsu finally began to control his new black flames along with his normal orange fire. After eleven months of practicing Natsu reached the end of the book, suddenly after finishing the final page the book caught fire burning white. 'What happening why does it feel so hot. I thought I was resistant to fire'. Once the book finish burning the entire book changed into a pristine white color. 'Fire of life huh, might as well learn it, could come in handy someday". After three day of practice Natsu learned to control white flame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years later

' **Natsu you've grown strong, it pains me but it seems like its my time to leave you my son but I know that you will become the greatest wizard that ever lived'**. That day Igneel left the ten year old boy leaving no tracks, no scent, no noise, all that was left was a gift from father to son.

The next day, "Igneel were did you go, Igneel". Natsu searched and searched finding only the gift that his father left behind. There was a simple box with a letter attached. "Dear Natsu I have left you with a couple of gifts, The first would be the black coat that I left you, it's impervious to all magic and cant be pierced by any means". The Coat was simple, black with a few pockets to put your hands in with another on the left chest. The left sleeve is cut off. There was a hood that was big enough to cover Natsu's eyes.

"My next gift is a katana made from the scales of all the dragon royalties like my self". The handle was a red and black silk wrapping around in a simple spiral from the but to the guard, at the end a long stand of white fabric flowed about a foot and a half. The guard it self had a beautiful black shine to it. The black blade reached four and a half feet and was covered in twelve different runes. "The blade can store the same amount of magic as a dragon, for each rune the magic stored inside can be changed into an element from lightning to ice". The sheath is pure black with gold ends.

"There is a black curved dagger that is adjusted so you and only you can pour your magic into it which cause the dagger to duplicate. The duplications are just as strong but will fade away withing a twenty-four hours of when they were created". The dagger was simple, the entire thing was black except the blade which was silver and curved slightly back, the blade was six inches and had a strap to fit on most parts of Natsu's body.

"Finally my son all that is left is one hundred thousand jewels and some decent attire. Don't try to find me because you never will, I know that you will become a great wizard one day it makes me proud to declare that you Natsu Dragneel is the new king of all fire dragons".

Natsu shed only a single tear as he set out to explore the world.


	2. Chapter 2 A new start named Natsu

'Blank' thought

"Blank" speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: A new start named Natsu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu have been walking for three weeks trying to find a new purpose to chase. All the time Natsu been training to impress Igneel but that dream was crushed now that Igneel is gone. Remembering the last words Igneel left for him Natsu decided to train and become the most powerful wizard in the world. Natsu traveled through several towns but found no use to stay in any of them. If he ever get hungry he would just forage or hunt for food. If he ever get tired and needed to rest, instead of paying to stay in a hotel or inn Natsu would just sleep where every he believed is comfortable.

Over those 21 days Natsu learned many things. During his first week Natsu picked up several magic book from an antique magic store. One of the books taught Natsu how to use requip magic. Unlike normal requip magic user the item that Natsu wants to put in his pocket dimension wouldn't glow but would catch on fire then vanishing with only few wisp of smoke left behind. Besides that Natsu learned a way to control any kind of fire with his mind, a sort of telekinesis with fire. He could create flames that harder than steel and faster then the normal human eye can see. With both complete control of fire and his near perfect swordsmanship Natsu was almost an unstoppable force to be reckon with but Natsu wanted to become even stronger which led to his third new magic, lightning magic. The decision to learn lightning magic made sense, the magic can be used for lethal and non-lethal attacks, paralyze group of enemies if surrounded and allowing him to become as fast as the speed of sound combined with his swordsmanship is extremely strong combination.

Natsu soon went into the forest to train his magic and setup camp. While wondering around a forest something caught Natsu's attention, the smell of burning bodies. Dragon slayers have heighten senses such as sight, hearing, and smell. Once Natsu caught a whiff of the horrid stench he took off into the distance to find the source.

Miles away from Natsu's location was a village that was being attacked by people that claim to be Zeref's followers. They caught the kids while slaughtering the adults for resisting. The followers of Zeref have enslaved all the villagers, the women were used, raped then slaughtered while they tortured the men for one simple reason, fun. The children were marched onto boats were they were shipped to an unknown location. After the massacre of the village a single sole survivor, a small little girl, was all that was left hiding inside a barrel.

'Why is this happening'. The child cried. Suddenly the lid to the barreled lifted up only to revealed one of the masked followers. The child tried to escape but the man grabbed her and threw her to the ground before pinning the child.

"Well look what we have here. You know it's so sad you know why. Because since the boats that were carrying the children left so your all mine now".

"Your all mine now, I'm gonna enj-". Before the man could finished his sentence a flaming knee came in contact with his face sending him flying into the rest of the remaining followers that were pillaging the remains of the village.

"Scums like you plague this world." The newly introduced person was wearing a black coat with a hood that covered his eyes, masking his face with a shadow, only showing his mouth. He looked like a ten year old boy.

"Who do you think you are punk."

"Your doom." Once Natsu finished his sentience he proceeded to beat down the group. For Natsu being in that burning village only reminded him about what happened to his own village which in turn made his flame burn hotter. By the end of the beating all the adults were burnt with broken bones in a pile of bodies that reached to the sky, though they were all still alive.

Once Natsu had finished off the rest of the dark mages he walked towards the little girl, who was still in shock resulting in her staying in the same spot were Natsu saved her. Once he reached the girl he pulled his hood down and took a moment to examine the young girl. She was either 6 or 7 years with purple hair that goes down to her shoulder. Her eye are deep brown and all she's wearing was a tattered shirt and pants that were to big.

Much like how Natsu examined the girl she observe Natsu. His pink hair was wild and spiked up in random direction. He was wearing a coat that simply black with a hood and missing it's left sleeve with an under shirt that was white. His pants were a silver leather of some sort with a dagger strapped to the right upper thigh. For footwear he wore a black steel toed combat boots that goes up to the middle of his shins. But the part of him that stood out the most was his black eyes, those eyes hold so much emotion and must have seen many things that happened before. She got lost in his eyes in a sort of trans.

"Are you alright". Natsu asked the girl in a low monotone voice breaking her out of her trans.

"I'm fine"

"What's your name".

"I'm Kagura, um whats your name"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, is there anyone that your related to"

"my brother Simon was the only family that I had but hes gone now"

'this child suffered just like me, at least I can end her suffering now instead of later'

"Kagura if you want we can search for your brother together"

"Huh, I mean um" Kagura had to choose to leave with her savor or without and be alone in this cruel world. "Sure but can we get something from my house first"

"Sure" was all Natsu said before he left with Kagura to her burnt down house. She recovered a single edged sword with a white handle, a white sheathe with a gold piece at the end and a sort of red rope that was tied around the middle of the sheathe. It easily matched here height. As they exited the house she could only stare at the ruined house and started to cry, either from knowing that her only family member could be dead or being the only survivor from the village that she grown up in.

Natsu let her grieved, only putting a hand on her shoulders trying to comfort her in anyway not expecting for her to turn around and embrace him as she cried into his chest. After a few minutes the duo left the village and went back to Natsu's camp. The pair found unknown comfort in each other were Kagura soon started to use Dragneel as her last name becoming a little sister to Natsu. In time their exploration lead them to a city named Magic Circuit were they met a weird old man.

"Hello their my name is Serberous but you can call me Serb" Serb held out his hand in a polite gesture towards the Dragneels.

"My names Natsu and this is Kagura, do you need any thing"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to be my apprentice I can sense your magic and I must say that its quite monstrous so what do you say I'll provide you with shelter and food" The offer was tempting, a place that would keep Kagura safe.

"Deal, so what do I have to do Serb"

"Wow just like that well then, First off I'm an engineer so first I'll teach you about Magic four wheelers than lets see what happens from there he he he" Their they lived their life for 6 months before Serb died of an unknown disease but by that time Natsu had been cured of his motion sickness. Once Serb leaned that Natsu had motion sickness he made a potion that would combat his weakness. The last project that Serb and Natsu was working on was the Bi-Wheeler. The Bi-Wheeler was a motorcycle type of vehicle that had a bottomless item bag in the back. The entire bike was black. The speed could reach over 300 mph and could have survive an attack from a wizard saint.

Through the 6 months Serb had became a father figure to Kagura taking care of here and gets her what ever she wanted. Kagura was trained in magic and swordplay by Natsu and taught subjects like reading or writing since Natsu wasn't a good teacher besides magic and swordsmanship.

"Hey Kagura, we're moving to Magnolia okay"

"Okay". Like that they set off moving as far away from their home to find another. They took the first and only Bi-Wheeler that Natsu have named Fairy.


End file.
